La nueva vida de Hyodo Issei el Hakuryuutei
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Traicionado en el rating gamer, protegiendo su vida por la joven phonex, descubre que Ddraig era la fachada del verdadero dragón celestial llamado Rip, que le depara al autoproclamado Hakuryuutei? Isseixharem séquito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos aquí con Scarlet con una nueva historia, espero que os guste esta nueva historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada excepto los OC.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **TRAICION**

 **Rating game, Gremory vs Phonex**

Hyodo Issei el peón de Rias gremory, esta enfrente de Riser Phonex, totalmente vencido, Ravel intercedió como intermedia diciendo me rindo haciendo que gane el Ranting Gamer, pero una bola de la destrucción iba Asia el como la bolas fénix, lo que hizo esproteger a Ravel en fuego cruzado, el daño fue grabe, pero le alegro que la hija menor de los phonex este bien y cae al piso totalmente vencido y traicionado.

Todos en los vip y los clanes, vieron esto como deshonra y humillación, por sus hijos, mas lord phonex y lucifer gremory, después de que se llevaran a Issei a urgencias, todos miran a los causantes, el séquito de rias y de riser sintieron rabia y repulsión, tales actos pero hasta que el despierte se sabrá que quera ahora.

 **Una semana después**

La semana paso, quien lo visito? Solo Ravel, yubelluna, kira, meru, patriarcas gremory, phonex, rias? Que sucedió con ella nadie lo sabe, Issei despierta ya después de una semana de recuperación, observa el hospital nadie o mas dicho una persona recostada y sosteniendo su mano dormida.

Issei: que ha pasado? (Pregunta el castaño)

Ravel: (abre los ojos) me alegra que estés despierto issei-sama (responde la rubia de coletas de taladro)

Issei: solo recuerdo protegerla, ya no recuerdo nada (alega confundido el joven)

Ravel: ha estado en este hospital una semana, mis padres los patriarcas gremory algunas chicas del séquito de mi hermano lo visitaron (dijo sumamente triste)

Issei: y bucho, y mis compañeros? (Pregunta preocupado)

Ravel: ella nunca lo visito, sus compañeros aun siguen recuperándose (responde y el solo aprieta los puños)

Issei: ella y el me hicieron esto? (Pregunta temiendo lo peor)

Ravel: si ellos dos te hicieron eso (responde triste y una solitaria lágrima le sale a chica)

Después de escuchar eso, Issei apretó los puños mas, su ama, su propia ama y salvadora le ha traicionado por el phonex, este no le importo que estaba su hermana menor en el fuego cruzado, el solo se sintió utilizado, humillado todo ese odio pero de repente un brillo aparece en el brazo donde reside la bosted Gear aparece un guantelete blanquirrojo, muy idéntico a Bosted Gear y un parentesco con la Dividing Dividing.

Issei: pero que rayos? (Pregunta muy asombrado)

Rip: (tu me has llamado) (responde una voz fusionada)

Issei: si quien eres? (Pregunta curioso como la phonex)

Rip: (me llamo Rip el dragón emperador blanquirrojo, también conocido como el Hakuryuutei) (responde el dragón emperador)

Issei: que paso con Ddraig? (Pregunta una vez mas)

Rip: esa era mi fachada, eres el Hakuryuutei actual, oculte esto hasta cierto momento, y ahora estoy aquí para que des inicio al verdadero dragón celestial) (responde seriamente)

Issei: entiendo, pero ahora que estoy despierto, ella me va a castigar (se molesto mucho porque tendrá que soportar castigos)

Ravel: no lo creo Issei-sama, ya que todos vieron como me salvo, nadie te puede tocar, y la apuesta que propuso lo puede cambiar por lo que usted quiera (sugiere la phonex)

Issei: eso me alegra, así que puedes llamar a todos (indica el joven)

Ravel: claro, deja que los llame (se levanta y sale de la habitación)

Que sera lo que pedirá Issei al cambiar el trato que propuso al principio? Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO EQUIPO**

* * *

 **yo: hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra historia quemada de traición, y espero que os guste este prólogo, sin mas que decir se despide.**

 **Llega yandere y habla.**

 **Yandere: entonces porque no me manoseas? (pregunto sin verguenza)**

 **Yo: si lo sabe ravel ya jodi sabes (respondio)**

 **Yandere: la que esta atras de ti? (pregunto)**

 **Yo: pero que? ahhh no espera amor, en la cara no de eso vivo! (exclama asustado)**

 **Ravel: me importa un puto pepino, veras lo- (se cierra la puerta)**

 **Kokona: dejas eso, no sabes que sin el autor no hay historia sabes (molesta)**

 **Yandere: jaja, me divierte su sufrimiento, en fin antes de irnos de aqui? (pregunto)**

 **Kokona: no, se despide kokona y yandere-chan del estudio de...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Nuevo equipo

**En los estudios Scarlet**

 **Yandere-chan mira las estadísticas de los fincs actuales y completos, voltea y mira un motín de guión y suspira cansada, ya que el escritor se encuentra trabajando pintando una casa.**

 **Yandere-chan: mm veo que el guardián de las touhou, este nuevo fincs sube popularidad (suspira) lo malo que tengo que hacer yo sola este capitulo (suspira de nuevo en eso llegan kotonoha, Ash y bonnibel)**

 **Ash: (saluda) hola yandere, como sigue el trabajo? (Pregunta el personaje de pokemon)**

 **Yandere-chan: pesado (responde y mueve la silla giratoria)**

 **Kotonoha: son las estadísticas de los fincs populares? (Pregunta la personaje de school days)**

 **Yandere-chan: si, estas son las mas populares, que son el guardián de las touhou, pokemo: the revenge elegíde, lo ve triangle y la nueva vida de Hyodo Issei el Hakuryuutei (responde)**

 **Bonnibel: (mira los guiones, y volte cuando llegan lich y Nero) hola chicos, yandere son los guiones de este nuevo capitulo? (Pregunta la pelinegra)**

 **Yandere-chan: si de hecho necesito ayuda ya que el escritor esta pintando una casa (responde suspirando cansada)**

 **Lich: vale te ayudaremos con los guiones de los chicos, y las chicas con las personajes ya que Bonnibel tiene la voz de rias (sonríe el personaje de hora de aventura)**

 **Yandere-chan: gracias chicos ahora, vamos por el capitulo (todos afirman)**

 **Todos: No soy dueño de high school DxD y no soy dueño de nada excepto los OC.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO EQUIPO**

 **Hospital**

Hyodo Issei, ahora espera la llegada de las personas que lo visitaron mientras se recuperaba, ahora esta sentado comiendo a lado de la rubia de coletas de taladro.

En eso un mega círculo mágico aparecen todos lo que visitaron mas la majou ajuka.

Issei: (sonríe) gracias por venir todos (agradece el joven)

Lord Gremory: sentimos mucho lo que sucedió con nuestra hija, no debo hacerlo joven Issei (se disculpa a lado de la lady Gremory)

Issei: no se preocupen, estoy bien (sonríe el Hakuryuutei para no preocupar a los patriarcas Gremory)

Lord Phonex: sentimos mucho lo que sucedió con él, gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija, que quieres a cambio de la propuesta inicial (indica el rubio adulto)

Issei: tener un equipo, poder tener un equipo para hacer frente a todos (dijo serio y el patriarca Phonex sonríe)

Lord Phonex: lo tendrás, esa mujer que vez es ajuka una reina demonio y creadora de las evil pieces (señala a la mujer de bata de científico)

Ajuka: joven Hyodo, hoy tendrá su juego de evil pieces, eres libre de tu ama actual, antes de sacarte los ocho peones, saque una muestra de sangre y de ahí pude crear su juego, me sorprende que se pudiera crear dos juegos de evil pieces (indica la científica e reina demonio)

Lord Phonex: como medio de disculpa, pasen al frente Yubelluna, Ravel, kira y meru (llama el lord y las mencionadas ponen un paso adelante) joven Hyodo ellas a partir de ahora serán su escolta (vuelve a indicar)

Lady Phonex: ellas lo quisieron, así acepta esta disculpa (hacen un arco de disculpa los patriarcas Phonex)

Issei: esta bien ellas serán mi equipo, pero como lo hago? (Pregunta el joven)

Ajuka: no se preocupe (le entrega un papel donde pueda reencarnar a cualquier que desea) por ahora pobre los reyes y yo le introdujo las piezas correspondiente a ellas (indica la mujer y el castaño hace lo que le pidio) bien, solo espere a que venga otra persona y esto sera concluido (tranquila esperando en eso un circulo de la casa Gremory Apare la maid mas poderosa que existe en el inframundo, Grayfia Lucífugus) ahora la otra reina y este proceso esta listo (le introdujo la pieza a la maid platina) ahora si me retiro (en un resplandor verde la reina ajuka desaparece)

Lord Gremory: por favor sera mucho pedir que ella sea parte de su nobleza? (Pregunta)

Issei: (suspira) claro ya que, pero quiero que ellas vengan a la academia (indica serio)

Lady Gremory: claro, después de todo rias no te puede hacer nada, ya sabe que si te toca se le quita la herencia (dijo seria y el solo afirma)

Lady Phonex: no te preocupes, el sabe que si te toca le ira pasar igual (indica igual y el vuelve a afirmar)

Lord Phonex: bueno nosotros nos debemos ir hacer asuntos importantes, no veremos después joven Hyodo (desaparecen los adultos dejando al joven y su nuevo equipo)

Issei: gracias por visitarme y cuidarme (agradece el castaño)

Yubelluna: no se preocupe Issei-sama gracias por defender y cuidar de la joven Phonex (agradece también la reina Hyodo)

 **Tres días después, lunes academia kouh**

El fin se semana termino y era inicio de ir a la academia, todas menos Grayfia irán con Issei, ella se dedicara a trabar mientras que ellos a estudiar, el va conversando con sus nuevo equipo, todo el tiempo que le llevo llegar a la academia, sus amigos estúpidos lo miraron y dijeron traidor, el ni les tomo en cuenta y siguieron su camino, el solo entra y espera la entrada de Ravel en los otros salones las demás entran y se presentan y después siguieron las clases en el descanso el equipo se va a almorzar y conviven animadamente, entonces suspira y esta decidido lo que hará hoy.

Issei: kira, traes la solicitó de renuncia? (Pregunta el castaño muy serio)

Kira: (saca el documento y se lo da) esta listo ya puede hacerlo (indica la peliverde)

Issei: entonces vamos ya quiero terminar con eso, fundo un nuevo club despues de entregar esto (se levanta y su sequito lo sigue)

Mientras caminan Asia el club de lo oculto, el sabe que no le puede tocar y entonces enfrente de la puerta toca.

Issei: (entra) con su permiso, hoy Akeno-san ya esta bien, me alegro (saluda a su sempai)

Akeno: ara, ara, gracias Issei, hoy parece que lo acompaña no (mira al séquito de su ex compañero)

Issei: si, además vengo a entregar esto, gracias por cuidar de mi (agradece el castaño honestamente)

Akeno: no te preocupes, rias no tarda en salir, tengo entendido todo lo sucedió, me siento mal por ti, pero me alegro que tengas unos amigos que se preocupen de ti (sonríe calidamente la pelinegra)

Issei: gracias (mira salir a Rias y se pone serio) Gremory (molesto)

Rias: que haces aquí basura? No te dijeron que la basura debe estar en la basura, bueno ya que eres mi peón tengo que castigarte (sonríe la chica pero la nobleza de issei se pone en medio)

Ravel: recuerda perra, tocarlo y estarás en la calle (indica la heredera o futura heredera Phonex, eso fue un golpe bajo)

Rias me importa una mierda, el es mi peón y haré lo que sea! (Exclama la Gremory seriamente)

Issei: mas bien tu ex peón, ten esto es tuyo (le da el sobre de renuncia mas los ocho peones rojos) el Hakuryuutei ya no te pertenece (le tira todo enfrente de una impactada gremory) si me disculpas me tengo que ir, nos vemos Akeno-san (se despide y sale del club)

Rias: traerlo de vuelta! (Exclama la mujer)

Akeno: no! Tu causastes esto rias, ni me importa que me castigues, el es libre, si los demás se entera tendrá un odio Asia a ti, que le diarias a Asia? No seas sínica, creí que eramos amigas, el fantasma de lo que tu fuiste tampoco, adios (hace un arco y sale)

Rias: no se quedara así! (Exclama enojada)

Parece que toda la karma le llegara en llego a rias, ahora que sucederá?

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **HYODO VS GREMORY**

* * *

 **Yandere-chan: por fin se termino por hoy (indica la escritora temporal)**

 **Kotonoha: si, por ahora hay que descansar, yo y la producción les agradecemos, a partir del tercer capitulo contestaremos los comentarios (indica la yandere data)**

 **Ash: por ahora nos despedimos, hasta la otra en los estudios...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Hyodo vs Gremory

**En los estudios Scarlet**

 **Ash esta leyendo otro mundo, no tenía nada que hacer, en eso llega saber y saluda.**

 **Saber: hola Ash no hay nada? (Pregunta pendragon)**

 **Ash: no, viendo las idioteces de comentarios de otro mundo (responde suspirando)**

 **En ese momento llega Tomoya de touhou project y Tomoya de DxD.**

 **Tp(Tomoya touhou project) chico noticias del escritor (sonríe el personaje de touhou)**

 **Ash: dime de que se trata (espera la respuesta)**

 **TDxD(Tomoya de DxD): nos dijo que hoy tu y nosotros mas fionna haremos el capitulo de hoy (dijo sonriente el personaje)**

 **Fionna: (entrando) bien ahora hay que hacerlo ok (indica la rubia y afirman)**

 **Todos: No soy dueño de high school DxD y no soy dueño de nada excepto los OC.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **HYODO VS GREMORY**

 **Mismo día por el consejo estudiantil**

Hyodo Issei, ahora va Asia el consejo estudiantil, quiere que conos a a su no reza, toca la puerta y escucha un pase, al entrar mira al séquito de Sona, y ella se sorprende de que lo acompañen chicas y mira a Issei muy serio, no le importo un poco, pero quiere indagar de porque esta aquí.

Sona: Hyodo-san a que viene al consejo estudiantil? (Pregunta la heredera Sitri)

Issei: vengo a presentar a mi equipo, kachou, este es el clan Hyodo, oh cierto, no soy el Sekiryuutei soy el Hakuryuutei Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete en repuesta dejando muda a la heredera y si séquito)

Yura: es imposible según el Hakuryuutei nunca existió! (Exclama alarmada)

Sona: de donde encontrastes la Dividing Gear? (Pregunta aun alarmada)

Issei: siempre lo tube en mi poder (responde y la impresión mas grande fue de ellos)

Tsubaki: pero como, según eres el Sekiryuutei (dijo muy asombrada la majuer de ojos bicolor)

Issei: Rip, fue la fachada de Ddraig, nunca existió, se llamo así para un momento así, kachou, gremory tratara de atacarme, si no es mucha molestia que la calle una vez por todas, como testigo de que Rias Gremory esta rompiendo la ley de no tocarme! (Exclama molesto)

Sona: que Rias hizo que...! (Exclama enojada)

Issei: ella esta rompiendo la ley que me propuso a los patriarcas (dijo seriamente)

Sona: no le vasto a lastimarte, y ahora rompe la ley, no te preocupes tu lucha contra ella, luego me encargo de lo demás (propone la mujer)

Issei: (sonríe) gracias kachou, si me disculpa debo irme (todos hacen un arco y salen del consejo)

Tsubaki: se que el le preocupa, pero lo de Gremory ya se ha pasado (opina muy enojada)

Sona: no te preocupes Shinra, yo se que le pesara caro el karma que le ha hecho pasar al pobre de Hyodo Issei (sonríe con malicia)

 **Detras de los edificios**

Issei se quedo esperando con los ojos cerrados, sonríe y los abre.

Issei: se que estas escondida perra! (Exclama divertido)

Rias: miren quien lo dice el inutil, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí basura, es momento de eliminarte (activa su power of destrucción)

Issei: quiero verlo intentando, Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete)

Entonces los dos se aventaron a golpes, no se via nada solo los sonidos de los golpes de cada uno, en eso aparecen cada uno seriamente.

Rias: aun quieres pelear basura? (Pregunta con hostilidad)

Issei: daño por hecho perra balance breack! (Exclama en respuesta)

 **BALANCE BREACK RED LIGHT SCAY MALI**

Issei: ahora si puedo pelear a tu nivel, vamos o eres una cobarde? (Pregunta retándola)

Issei la quiere provocar lo que nadie sabe, Sona llamo a los patriarcas Gremory por haber rompido la ley de no tocar a Issei, ellos solo miran para que vean que el la castigue por ignorante.

Rias: (furiosa) ahora si me la vaz a apagar (sale directamente Asia el)

Issei: lastima, pero esto tiene que acabar, **Dividing** (en eso cae rias totalmente cansada) ya no puedes verdad, te considere mi salvadora, dejaste ir al mayor y verdadero dragón celestial, yo soy Hyodo Issei el actual Hakuryuutei (le dijo a una cansada y furiosa rias) no intentes nada, tus padres ya lo vieron (se voltea y saluda como si nada pasara)

Lord Gremory: me decepciona tu altitud Rias, no te dije si le pones un dedo a Hyodo te quedas sin la herencia? (Pregunta su padre)

Rias: el interrumpió mi boda (se excusa con eso)

Lady Gremory: pero que mierda te pasa, el te salvo de este matrimonio que tanto no querías, asi le pagas todo lo que hizo por ti! (Exclama enojada, la chica nunca vio a su madre tan enojada de esa manera)

Lord Gremory: no quiero nada de ti, disculpate de Hyodo, o no tendrás la herencia (advierte el padre) por si acaso se lo dire a tu hermano (dicho eso ahora se van los dos dejando a una rias totalmente triste)

 **En la residencia Hyodo**

Issei esta en su casa, en el techo de este, mira el cielo totalmente estrellado en eso pasa una estrella fugas, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Isei: solo espero que se cumpla (sonríe mirando aun las estrellas)

Grayfia: Issei-sama, la cena esta lista (llama la maid)

Issei: en seguida voy (se levanta y sonríe) espero que estén bien mama papa (se voltea y baja a comer)

Mientras que el se mete en la casa las estrellas forman una pareja que mira la casa de Issei y están sonriendo, al parecer tiene mas secretos nunca vistos.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **HYODO VS PHONEX**

* * *

 **Ash: se termino, no veo sus criticas burros (espera pregrutas)**

 **Saber: no les digas burros, diles bagos de mierda (propone eso)**

 **Fionna: el tuyo suena peor que el de Ash (expone sus errores)**

 **Ash: bueno yo nomas decia, bueno es todo por hoy y no olviden comentar y seguirme en las demas historias, se despide Ash y las chicas del estudio...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Hyodo vs Phonex

**En los estudios Scarlet**

 **Ash esta leyendo corazón de cristal y siente pena del pobre escritor.**

 **Ash: pobre escritor va a sufrir de lo lindo (suspira en eso entra una desesperada Kotonoha y Bonnibel)**

 **Bonnibel: ahh esta enojada la gente, hay dios (se queja la pelirosa)**

 **Kotonoha: pero que rayos les pasa a esta gente, tiene carteles de escritor diciendo que arda en el infierno (se asusta la pelinegra)**

 **En eso sale el escritor algo cansado**

 **Yo: ahh no sabia que pintar cansara mucho, buenos días (saludo alegre)**

 **Ash: buenas, y donde andan yandere y Ravel? (Pregunta)**

 **Yo: aun dormidas, mejor me voy a pasear (dije alegre pero la pelinegra de school days me detiene) sucede algo katsura? (Pregunte)**

 **Kotonoha: espero que sobreviva a este reto ok (leda suerte a su escritor)**

 **Yo: ok vale mejor me voy (abro la puerta y sonrió) ah fans vengan a mi ahh pero que rayos no lo de la fuente no ahhhh (sostengo el marco) ayuda por el amor de fanfincs ayuda ahhh (se escucha quemelo, quemelo)**

 **Ravel: espero que sobreviva (preocupada)**

 **Yandere: si sobrevive en la calle, debe sobrevivir a una turba furiosa (sonríe la loca de yandere simulator)**

 **Todos: No soy dueño de high school DxD y no soy dueño de nada excepto los OC.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **HYODO VS PHONEX**

 **Al día siguiente de camino a la academia kouh**

Hyodo Isse esta a lado de su nobleza y conversan con calma, ve al rubio arrogante.

Issei: phonex (cargado de ira) no vengas a joder no estoy de humor (dijo enojado pero le impedía el paso)

Riser: vengo hacerte pagar por lo de rias (le encara el daño a la Gremory)

Issei: a poco se te olvido si me tocas te quedas sin herencia (dijo sombrío dando el golpe bajo)

Riser: hijo de puta (le lanza bolas de fuego, el un explosion por parte de yubelluna causo que el heredero callera al piso)

Yubelluna: dejarlo en paz Phonex-sama (es carente su advertencia)

Riser: me importa una madre perra! Tu Hyodo Issei, lucharemos, te apuesto a ellas (señala en un holograma a Karlamain y a Isabela, pero se notan maltratadas) vamos eres un cobarde? (Pregunta retándolo)

Issei: si insistes me las llevare si te gano, pero además de llevarme, me llevare la torre de Gremory pk (sonríe ante su propuesta) o eres un cobarde? (Le contradice lo que le dijo)

Riser: dado por hecho hijo de puta, ahora transformante (pide el hombre)

Issei: si quieres eso no te lo negare (sonríe) Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete) balance breack (sonriendo y la voz sale)

 **Weston wip balance breack red light scay mali**

La armadura de Issei es: blanca de un lado, rojo del otro en el casco, ojos verde y azul, los guanteletes son blancos, la parte del resto del guante sobrante son rojos, el torso desde el casco hasta la cintura es blanca, y de la cintura y pies son rojas con toques blancos, la verdadera armadura del un verdadero dragón celestial.

Issei: antes de iniciar, quiero preguntar algo, dime amas a Gremory o solo querías como trofeo? (Pregunta la armadura blanca con roja)

Riser: eso, si solo es un objeto como todo mi séquito, cuando no sean útiles las desechare como un jugete roto (responde y en un santiamén esta Issei enfrente de un sorprendido riser)

Issei: eso eh, pues no sirves ni para calentar Phonex (de un golpe lanza al heredero dejando noqueado) bien Ravel, puedes traerlas (pide su rey a la futura heredera Phonex)

Ravel: si solo le diré a mis padres lo sucedido (indica la niña)

Issei: vale entonces nos vemos (despide a su alfil y se va a la academia)

 **Descanso**

Issei camina por los pasillos de la academia, pensaba en muchas cosas, en eso visualiza a la torre de Gremory lastimada, se preocupo y fue a ver a su ex compañera de club.

Issei: koneko-san que le paso? (Pregunta muy asustado por el estado de la nekomatar)

Koneko: (abraza al castaño enfrente de todos enojando a los chicos) bucho casi me mata si no fuera por Himejima y yuto no estaría así (dijo enfrente de todos y nunca pensaron de que la onee-sama le haría tal golpiza)

Issei: no te preocupes, ya no estarás bajo el maltrato de ella, dejaría mi perversión mas por defender a mis seres queridos (declara enojado ante el maltrato de la pobre niña)

Después de eso los rumores de la nekomatar por el maltrato de Gremory se expandiendo rápidamente, y en el consejo estudiantil sabia que rias ya se paso de la raya y permitió que los rumores siguieron en marcha.

 **Consejo estuantil**

Issei y su séquito curan a la nekomatar de todos los daños, Issei se contuvo para no galarle las greñas de rias, tenia un plan para que akeno y yuka se fueran a su equipo pero si querian aceptar eso claro despues de que koneko este recuperada le pide a yubelluna que se la lleve a su casa, ya sabe como revivir a la niña y en eso el séquito de Issei se fueron por Karlamain y Isabela, dejando solos a los reyes Hyodo y Sitri.

Sona: y bien que harás? (Pregunta la mujer de ojos rojos)

Issei:( abre los ojos y no son normales son del mismo color de Rip) no lo se kachou, si esto se pone peor es posible que los clanes Hyodo, Gremory y phonex entren en guerra, tu tampoco te salvas (responde muy serio)

Sona: una guerra entre clanes, esto no me gusta, ya que rias y riser te quieren ver muerto, y solo quiere arder a ti (suspira y se quita sus lentes revelando que se ve muy linda así)

Issei: (se sonroja un poco) perdone por lo que diré pero se ve muy bonita (dijo apenado y voltea otro lado)

Sona: (se sonroja levemente) n-no te preocupes, g-gracias por decirlo (dijo nerviosa por el alago)

Issei: bueno yo mejor me voy a mi casa (hace un arco y desaparece)

Tomoe: (entra tranquila seguida de Shinra y Tsubasa) kachou, le gusta Hyodo-san? (Pregunta como una bomba eso hizo que la heredera le lance un cojín a su segunda torre)

Sona: callate, cambiando de tema, es posible que entremos en guerra de clanes (responde cambiando el tema)

Al decir eso las chicas Sitri se ponen serias, nas cosas se pondrán peor cuando las enviadas de la iglesia lleguen.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

* * *

 **Ash: se termino, no? (Pregruta)**

 **En eso entra el escritor con media ropa y besos por todas partes.**

 **Bonnibel: no vamos a preguntar lo sucedido (dijo muy apenada porque ve algo)**

 **Yo: (me di cuenta de su sonrojo) ahhhhh (salgo corriendo de ahí)**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Excalibur 1

**En los estudios Scarlet**

 **Todos están aburridos, solo que Lori ve esta historia con curiosidad.**

 **Lori: en serio no lo quieren hacer? (Pregunta la Loud)**

 **Todos: no Lori, no queremos hacer nada (responde con calma)**

 **Lori: entonces que? (Pregunta)**

 **Todos: No soy dueño de high school DxD y no soy dueño de nada excepto los OC.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Después la academia kouh**

Issei va a casa solo, tenia que aclarar ideas, sobre todo lo sucedido, no sabia que fue lo que sucedió con la actitud de su ex ama, pero desde que ahora es un demonio/dragón, puede cuidar el territorio de kouh, a lado del clan Sitri, en eso se adentra a un callejón, siguiendo su camino escucha un gemido infantil, curioso se va a donde esta, mientras se dirige ahí, empieza a llover, la lluvia es calida indicando que es agradable pasar así, cuando llegó mira una caja de cartón y sobre salen cobijas gruesas, que se mojan con la cálida lluvia, en eso se asoma una bebe recién nacida, que llora, cuando la nena mira al chico se calla y mira a el con calma y alza sus pequeños brazos, le sonríe sin dientes, algo tierno y hermoso que es la vida, el castaño sintió un sentimiento de paternidad y toma a la bebe recién nacida.

Issei: quien dejo a esta bebe, siento que es una cría de dragón, pero que hace aquí? (Pregunta el chico y la nena se acurruca en su pecho)

Rip: (este poder es de Tiamat, la dragona del caos, no se como paro ahí, que harás al respecto compañero) (responde el dragón blanco con rojo)

Issei: voy a cuidarla, no voy a permitir que esta bebe se quede a su suerte, yo quiero al menos que sea nuestra sucesora al imperio dragón (explica decidió a cuidarla)

Rip: (entiendo, como la llamara?) (pregunta el dragón)

Issei: se llamara Yukari Hyodo, ella sera algo preciado, para cuidar y proteger (responde decidido)

Rip: (bueno, compañero es mejor a casa, ya que las crías de dragón son mas delicados que una cría humana) (aconseja su compañero)

Issei: vale vamos a casa (sonríe y activa un circulo mágico y desaparece)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei aparece en la puerta de su casa donde la maid lucífugus abre la puerta para traer algo del mercado, con paraguas en mano miro a su rey, cargando algo.

Grayfia: Issei-sama, porque viene empapado? (Cuertiona su maid)

Issei: entremos, quiero que vean esto por favor (responde el mojado castaño entrando a su casa)

Ya adentro, sube su temperatura y se seca a lado de su nueva hija, la maid se fue a avisar a las inquilinas de la casa.

Issei: pensé que ella cuidaría a su hija, porque la abandono? (Se pregunta el chico)

Rip: (posiblemente la abandonó por ser una cría débil, y por eso la abandono, regularmente tienen uno a tres crías, posiblemente este sea el caso de ella) (responde y explica el dragón, las demás chicas del clan llegan)

Ravel: nos has llamado Issei-sama? (Pregunta la fénix)

Issei: si, quiero que vean esto, espero que la traten como su hermana pequeña (abre la cobija y revela a la pequeña bebe dragón dormida, con ternura, todo hacen el típico suspiro de ternura)

Yubelluna: de donde saco a la recién nacida? (Pregunta la pelimorada)

Issei: bueno cuando iba a casa escuche un llanto de un bebe, pero cuando me acerque mire a una bebe así, fue abandonada por su madre, es como la ley animal, el ser mas fuerte, posiblemente la dejo a su suerte por ser débil (responde y explica su rey)

Grayfia: entiendo eso, debemos buscar los aditamento necesario para que la bebe este en buen estado (todas afirman y miran a su rey)

Issei: pueden ir, pero tu Ravel quedate, quiero saber lo sucedido ok (indica y las nombradas obedece) bien como esta el estado de Koneko-chan? (Pregunta el castaño)

Ravel: su estado esta estable, tardara unos dos días en estar en buenas condiciones (responde la rubia de coletas de taladro)

Issei: entiendo, el estado de Isabela-san y de Karlamain-chan? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Ravel: sus estados aun son grabes, pero se recuperan poco a poco, tardarían por lo menos un mes en estar recuperadas (informa en respuesta, su alfil)

Issei: entiendo, bueno, puedes hablar con tus padres, quiero que la bebe este bajo el nombre de Yukari Hyodo, si no es mucha molestia hacer esos papeleos, aun debo cuidar a la bebe ok (pide el chico a la chica de ojos rojos)

Ravel: esta bien, pero el papeleo, tardara por lo menos unos tres días para que sea legal tu hija (informa la chica el afirma) sabes es muy extraño que seas padre a esta edad (se puso tensa)

Issei: mis padres murieron cuando tenia cuatro años, no pude evitar, quiero que esta bebe tenga familia, no me permito nada de eso, quiero al menos ser el padre de esta bebe, de mi Yukari (explica serio y decidido a cuidar a la bebe)

Ravel: eres muy noble de tu parte, nadie a esta edad se atreve a cuidar a una bebe, otros se irían a casa o vivir en otro lado para evitar eso, tu eres de los pocos chicos que se atreven a enfrentar adversidades de ese tipo, eres muy igual a oto-san (opina en su favor)

Issei: gracias, gracias por decirlo, ahora retirarse ok, has lo que te pedí (pide de nuevo y ella obedece y desaparece en un circulo mágico)

 **Al día siguiente, cerca de la entrada de la academia**

Despues de lo sucedido ayer, Issei y su nobleza van a otro día aburrido de la academia, la bebe esta siendo cuidada por Grayfia, cuando están ya cerca de la academia, siente una aura sacra cerca, cuando ya están en la entrada observan a dos figuras femeninas observando la entrada.

Issei: se les ofrece algo? (Cuestiona el castaño, la chica de la izquierda habla)

?1: buscamos a los lideres de este territorio, sabe donde se encuentran (responde la chica de voz seria)

Issei: yo soy uno de los lideres de este territorio, quiero saber porque (mira y analiza a las encapuchadas)

?2: somos enviados de la iglesia, necesitamos hablar con Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri, dijeron que Hyodo Issei, ahora sustituye a Rias Gremory, sabes donde esta el? (Pregunta la segunda voz mas alegre y animada)

Issei: entiendo, pueden venir después de la académia, ahora seria imposible hacer la reunión, podemos discutirlo después de clases ok (explica el chico)

1?: entiendo, entonces nos retiramos y regresaremos a la hora de después de clases vamos (se voltea y le sigue la otra encapuchada)

Issei: (mente/sentiste eso Rip, eso era?) (pregunta el chico)

Rip: (si, dos fragmentos de Excalibur, ten cuidado, protege a tus chicas) (indica el dragón en repuesta)

Issei: si, vamos hablar con kachou sobre este problema (entran a la academia)

Parece que las cosas ya son graves, pero este clan que inicia poco a poco a lado de Sitri y Gremory podrán a lo que se avecina?

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2**

* * *

 **Ash: se termino, no podemos hacer nada? (Pregunta preocupado)**

 **Kotonoha: no Ash, si no se resuelve el estudio se caerá (responde la mujer)**

 **Lori: peor ya no habla mas capítulos como corazón de cristal como otros (es muy preocupado su tono de voz)**

 **Yo: no se preocupen, ya casi esta solucionado, espero que así sea (dije animando) bueno nos veremos en los estudios...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
